In Search of My Past
by silverdemon171
Summary: When a young girl who some how lost all her memories wakes up in the hand of a Mobile Suit she ends up going on a epic quest to unlock the secrets of her past,which isn't the easiest thing to do while there's a huge war going on.
1. Mobile Suit

I suddenly felt something gently rubbing my stomach. My body was still limp so I couldn't move. Now that I thought about it I didn't know why my body was limp. As a matter of fact, who was I? I was so confused. Then things started to rush back, it was almost as if my soul had been sucked out of my body and it was now returning. As more feeling returned to my body I realized that whatever was rubbing my stomach wasn't being gentle at all, it hurt.

"WHAT?!" I finally shouted as I opened my eyes. What I shocked me, I was looking straight into the 'face' of a mobile suit, I was in the palm of its hand. Before I could make any type of response to what I had just seen the arm moved closer to where I assumed the cockpit was. I finally put two and two together and assumed that the pilot must have saved me; from something after all I had been unconscious. The cockpit slowly opened. To my horror I saw that there was no pilot! What the hell? How could it move if there wasn't a pilot!? Had I been the pilot? Perhaps but that still didn't explain how it moved. I was tossed gently into the pilot's chair. I looked around wondering what I should do.

'Hello' flashed across one of the screens.

"Who did that?" I asked slightly freaked out.

'I did' was the response.

"Who are you?"

'H.A.I.H.R.U, Hacking Artificial Intelligence Human Relations Unit'

"Oh I get it you're part of the Mobile Suit. A Mobile Suit with AI, I've never heard of such a thing."

'That's because I'm the first and most likely the last'

"I can't remember anything from my past can you help me?"

'How?'

"By telling me what you know"

'Well about you not much'

"What that supposed to mean!?"

'Well earlier today I saw you floating down towards me I scanned you to see if you were still alive or not and you were so I scooped you up and attempted to wake you and then you woke up' Well that pretty much eliminated the 'I was the pilot' theory.

"Floating? As in water?" I asked suddenly realizing that I was soaking wet. I looked out the 'window' and saw that we were in the middle of the ocean or some other large body of water. Then a thought hit me and my face widened in fear, I was in the control room of a Mobile Suit and that meant electric devices, which don't exactly mix with a wet person, surrounded me.

'Don't worry you won't be electrocuted' Haihru 'said' as if he had read my mind, yes by the 'name' I assumed it was a he.

"Oh. So uh what are you doing out in the middle of the ocean and how long have you been here after all you don't look like you're in perfect condition?"

'It's a long story'

"I'm not going anywhere."

'Well it all began at the beginning of the war. A greedy scientist who was one of the lead members in the first Mobile Suit project decided to create a Mobile Suit possible of being controlled easily by both Naturals and Coordinators. He was neutral and had the intention of selling it to whichever side was willing to pay the most. A feature he intended to add was an AI unit however he decided he wouldn't put that in until last so that if the Mobile Suit were needed immediately it would be usable since AI wasn't a necessary component.

As my programming was nearing its end the area where I was being created was attacked by ZAFT. They wanted to steal me and destroy my creator and his research so that the Earth Forces wouldn't discover that it was possible to make a Mobile Suit that the Naturals could pilot. One of my features was that I could self-pilot myself to any location if the longitude and latitude were typed in. My creator died right after he sent me here and I have been here ever since.

"Oh. So you're capable of functioning without a pilot?"

'No, I can do minor things on my own but like every other Mobile Suit I require a pilot. However, I was test piloted several times during my creation and none of them were able to pilot me successfully even though the research proved that they should be able to.'

"What do you mean by that?"

'I mean that I feel as though only one person can pilot me, a destined pilot if you will.'

"Well hopefully I'm that pilot because otherwise I'm going to starve to death," I said with a grin.

'Let's find out, push the green button over there to turn on the jet pack and to automatically switch to flight mode. Then use the controls to your left to control the direction we move in. Oh and FYI the controls on your left work the arms.'

I did what he said and the Mobile Suit moved without any problems. "I did it!" I exclaimed.

'Excellent! I'm finally able to leave this place!'

"Yup!"

'However before we set off I would like to know your name and how you ended up here.'

"To be brutally honest I don't remember anything beyond waking up in your hand. It's so awkward I know things like current events, science, math, and etc. but I can't recall anything personal."

'Well then I guess we should keep our eyes open for clues.'

"Yeah. So uh how will we find an island because winging it probably isn't the best idea?"

'I have a GPS unit that I can use to find the nearest island' and with that a map appeared on the screen and it pinpointed our location and then the nearest island.

"It looks like it's about 186 kilometers northeast

'That's not that far'

"Well then lets go!"

So how was that for a Gundam Seed fanfic? Yeah before ya ask the main characters gonna meet up with Kira eventually and there will be an actual description for ya in the next chappie. Plz review so I know someone actually read this.


	2. The Mansion

Chapter 2: The Mansion

Soon we were within range of the island. I had figured out which button controlled the radio and heavy rock music was blaring out of the tiny speakers.

'Bring us down'

"Why?" I screamed over the music.

'It probably isn't the best idea for me to be out in the open'

"Yeah you're probably right," I said bringing it down into the water and turning off the music. "So how do you suggest I get to the island now?"

'You can swim, right?'

"How the hell should I know?!"

'Well why don't you try'

"Okay," then the cockpit opened I had brought us all the way down so that Haihru's feet were on the bottom. The water level was just below the cockpit door so I could easily slip in.

"Now float on your stomach and kick your feet while moving your arms in a circle," a little robot that flew out of the mobile suit said. It slightly resembled a bird and the main coloration was aqua, it was flying around me.

"So you can talk"

"Sort of, see the last phase of my programming that was never completed was to make it so I could talk instead of flash stuff across the screen, but before that was developed this little portable system was."

"Oh"

"Now then try to swim"

"Ok" I said and concentrated. I did what Haihru said and it felt so natural I had the hang of it in no time. "So how long to I have to keep this up?"

"The shore isn't that far away you should be able to make it."

"Okay, but what do you suggest we do when we get there, I seriously doubt I have any money and if I do it's probably unusable by now."

"We'll just have to figure that out when we get there"

"You're so reassuring"

"Thanks"

I finished the swim pretty much in silence. Haihru baffles me he has AI so that technically makes him the same as myself, but he doesn't seem to have a personality of his own. Does he feel pain, joy, anything? While on the subject I didn't really have a personality either. I had forgotten everything and now I was rewriting who I was. Would I turn out the complete opposite of my former self? Or would I become the exact same without realizing it?

I had so many questions not only about myself, like why was I floating unconscious in the ocean. As I neared the shore a million possibilities raced through my mind. Then my thoughts were cut off by Haihru's voice, "Well we're here."

"Whoa!" I said as I looked around, for on the island was an extremely large mansion. Then I remembered how the island had looked on the map, it was really small and I had thought that there wouldn't be any people living on it. That could only mean that this was a private island. Just great I thought not only do I have to beg for help making myself look totally pathetic but, 1. I was a total wreck, my clothes were tattered, my long dirty blonde hair was everywhere, I was covered in tiny nicks and bruises, and to make matters worse I was totally soaked. 2.I would have to do it in front of people who were insanely rich and most likely snobby.

"Let's go," Haihru said interrupting me from my thoughts yet again.

I slowly started toward the house, but just as I reached the area where grass was growing I heard a sudden shout, "FREEZE!" Suddenly a bunch of people came out from bushes and what not although they didn't look too intimidating because the only weapons they had were what appeared to be hunting rifles, which they clearly didn't know how to use, and they were wearing servants' uniforms. I could've probably taken them out if need be, but that obviously wouldn't have been the best idea so I put my hands up in the air.

"What are you doing here, and you'd better tell the truth," one of them said pointing a gun in my face.

"I came here seeking aid, I'm starving and clearly in need of some new clothes. I have no money," I said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh, well I guess we can trust you come on in you poor thing." I was a little surprised by their sudden change of heart.

"So what's your name?" One of them asked as they guided me to the back doors of the mansion. Great the one question I wanted to avoid.

"I don't know," I said ungrateful to be reminded of my predicament.

"So you've lost your memory?"

"Sort of, I still remember things like math, science, etc. but everything personal is just a blur."

"Poor dear," Ok that was really starting to get annoying I wasn't that pathetic.

By now we had reached the doors. They opened them and led me into what appeared to be the dining room of the house. The interior was even more stunning than the outside.

"So I guess the first thing on your mind is food"

"Yes ma'am," I said trying to be polite in spite of my ravenous hunger. They brought out a huge delicious looking...well I wasn't quite sure what it was but it looked good. It was set in front of me.

"Are you sure?" I asked surprised that they would be willing to just let me have it.

"Don't you worry about it, the masters have such an abundance of everything they won't notice if something's missing and you don't have to worry about us getting caught red handed either because the masters are away on vacation."

"They live on an island and they want to go on vacation!?"

"They're like that sometimes"

"Oh" I then focused on the food. It was already sliced up so I took a fork and grabbed a piece, which I proceeded to shove in my mouth with as much etiquette as possible.

"You don't have to be so polite. It's clear that you don't know much about it so just eat like you normally would."

"It's that clear, huh?"

"Well for starters that's a salad fork and you took a huge slice instead of cutting off a tiny piece."

"Oh" I said blushing slightly as I gobbled up the rest of the meat.

"Are you done or do you want more?"

"No I'm fine."

"Well why don't we see if we can find you some new clothes now."

"Okay." The maid led me up a flight of stairs, and then into room. It was clearly a girl's room for there were some stuffed animals, a desk covered in makeup and jewelry, boy band posters all over the walls, and it was painted pink. She told me to scan through the closet and drawers for anything I liked, but it looked as if anything casual had been taken with whoever on vacation. She then led me to another room, which appeared to be the adults' do to the more former appeal. I looked through another closet and drawers only to find the same thing.

"Well then why don't you take a bath and we'll sew up these clothes for you."

"Okay" She then led me to a bathroom with a big bath in the middle of it. I took my clothes off behind a small curtain while the maid filled up the tub for me. I handed them to her while remaining behind the curtain. Once she left I stepped into the tub. It was very relaxing, not only was it warm but it was filled with bubble bath something I didn't expect. I noticed some soap, shampoo, and conditioner sitting on the rim. I grabbed the soap and scrubbed myself thoroughly. Then the shampoo and lathered my hair followed up by the conditioner once I had rinsed.

Now I took some time to relax. I dunked down under the water and held my breath for a few seconds. Then I came up and lay back against the side. I looked down at my body; my arms and legs were slightly scratched and bruised in several places. I was pretty average as far as my body size went, and my breasts were a little small but not drastically. Judging by my height and size I would guess that I was anywhere from 14 to 17. After relaxing a little longer I got out, drained the tub, dried myself off with a towel, and wrapped myself in a robe that had been laid out.

I then stepped out of the bathroom and walked back down the steps trying to drip as little as possible.

"There you are. We just finished sewing up your clothes."

"Oh ok," I said as she led me to some doors.

"Now close your eyes." I did as she said and felt her lead me into the room after she opened the door of course. "Ok open."

I opened my eyes and saw that my clothes looked brand new. It was a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top they had also added a grayish tan jacket. I smiled even though I hadn't really cared about my clothes.

"We made the jacket for you incase you end up somewhere cold, it's not much especially since we did it so quickly, but it should help."

"Thank you," I said and a maid led me to a bathroom where I could put my clothes on. They had also either made of fixed a pair of underwear and a bra. I quickly dressed and when I was done I handed the maid back the robe.

"Thank you... for everything," Was I could say.

Then Haihru came flying over I don't know where he had been but I had noticed him flying off somewhere with a servant as I headed upstairs to get some clothes. In his little 'arms' were some parts, and he turned to the servant and said, "Thank you."

"What are those?" I asked him, referring to the parts he was carrying.

"You'll see," He said simply.

"We'll we'd better get going," I said.

"You swam here how do you possibly plan to get anywhere," A maid piped up.

Great the one thing I had wanted to avoid. "Well you see the reason I came here is because uh the boat I was in broke down and uh..."

"I was going to fix it using these parts," Haihru said.

"Oh so you were planning on swimming back to the boat?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Don't be so silly you're a strong little girl but that would be an incredibly long swim and there's the risk that you'll get caught in a rip tide. A large number of things could go wrong."

"No it's okay I'll be fine."

"No please. I know you can take one of the kayaks!"

"Oh no I couldn't possibly impose on you for anything else especially not something as expensive as kayak."

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yes go ahead!"

"Thank you!" I said hugging her. At first she was a little surprised, but then she hugged me back. This felt extremely awkward to me so I guess it wasn't something I usually did, but she had done so much that hugging her was the only way I could think of to show her how grateful I was.

Soon I was in the kayak and was paddling off to the Mobile Suit. Once I got a little ways out I faintly heard one of the maids behind me whisper to another that surprised me considering how far away I was from them.

"It's so sad isn't it?"

"Yes I know so many of them are so young it's so heartbreaking that most of them will die in that pointless war."

That was amazing! They knew I had a Mobile Suit. They had known that I might have been on the opposite side from them and might attempt to kill them. They knew I could be either a natural or a coordinator even though they might have been against one of them. Though, since I had the Mobile Suit they probably thought I was a coordinator because up until Haihru was created only coordinators could pilot them. Yet they had treated me with kindness and hospitality anyway.

All the thoughts of naturals and coordinators brought yet another question to me. Which was I? When Haihru told me he could be piloted by both I had assumed I was a natural, but the superhuman hearing I had just experienced was starting to make me think otherwise. Would I ever know the answers to my questions?

(Now just to make this scene even better picture the image of her rowing the kayak to her Gundam while in the background you suddenly hear:

_Anna ni issho datta no ni _

_Yuugure wa mou chigau iro._

Okay what'd ya think? Yea this chappie was kinda boring but I had have some kind of explanation for her getting new clothes.

Miroku: I thought that chapter was very good I don't know what you mean by boring

Silverdemon171: You just liked the part where I described her boobs!

Miroku: SO!

Silverdemon171: Sango! Miroku's bothering me again!

Miroku: NO NOT HER! Runs away before Sango can get here

Sango: Hey SD171 I thought you said Miroku was bothering you again.

Me: He was but ran off at the very sound of your name.

Sango: Oh really did he? I'll just have to slap him extra hard then! Runs off to catch Miroku

Me: Okay now that that's over with one final note I haven't decided if I want my character to be a coordinator or a natural so I'm asking you to help me figure it out. In your reviews tell me yer vote. When I get to the point where she finds out whichever has the most votes might when. Yeah I meant to say might cuz if I come up with a really good idea for her being one or the other than I'll stick with that idea. However if you don't vote than you might not get your way so plz review! :)


End file.
